Set In Blue, Lined in Blood
by Takeru Yoshizuki
Summary: Ryou decides it might be time to stand up to his yami, But ends up getting more punishment. in the middle of it all, he flees to the park and colapses. As an odd plot unfolds... YAOI later.
1. Somewhere in the middle

Ello! It's me Budgie! * Looks at your strangely * Oh, I guess you've probably never really heard of me. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing. Lol! But anyhow. I'm writing this fic on a dare… Neko-chan thought it may be amusing to watch me try and piece this little fic together… * glances around evilly * She will rue the day she messed with me… WMAHAHAHAHAHA! * Dramatic clash of thunder * Ahem, um, yah… Here:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own anything of any importance EXEPT this fic, so if I find it anywhere (not that anyone would want it) without my permission, I'm going to hunt you down and have a little fun J * Whips out her vo-do doll * kill you? Heavens no, I'm not going to kill you… I'm not that nice….

Note: I'll refer to Ryou Bakura as Ryou, Yami Bakura as Bakura. Yugi as Yugi and Yami Yugi as Yami. Got it? I just need to clarify the Yamis from the Hikaris

Warning: This fic contains (or at least will later) Yaoi, blood, bad language, an OC or two and a grapefruit spoon. The rating of this fic WILL go up as things happen; right now I think it can safely sit where it is. I will warn you of things that will be in the future chapters as I go, so if you're squirmy or whatever, you can stop. Now, onto the fic…

Oh, I did redo/add a few things, it seemed kinda rushed before. I only changed the intro, don't worry. J

**~~~***~~~**

Bakura glared at the boy in front of him as he advanced on him threateningly, unsheathing the switchblade in his hand. Ryou let his eyes follow the shadow of his abuser as Bakura made his way hastily to the other boy. He barely had time to recover from the last blow that his yami sent his way and was ready to take another. Sliding his hands up the wall he used for balance he exhaled deeply and forced himself to look up. Bakura whipped the knife up along the boy's side and across his chest, spilling blood across the carpet. Ryou fell again. Bakura kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs.

"Get up and face me!" Bakura screamed. "Look at me and take what you have done!"

Ryou took in a shaky breath, forcing himself to breath, fighting the odd darkening, and pulling feeling that lulled him to unconsciousness. He gathered himself up and struggled to his feet again. As soon as Ryou made it to his feet, Bakura grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face him.

Bakura glared Ice at the young man.

"Never, EVER again" He spat, and shoved him into the glass door that lead to the balcony. It cracked and splintered under the impending force. Blood tainted the glass behind him as he slid to the floor.

"No more…" Ryou whimpered under his breath. "I'm done… No more…"

**~Chapter one**

**           _Somewhere in the middle_**__

It had been about an hour since the commotion in the apartment next door had died out. A young girl strolled over to the sink to fill up a small beaker with water and sighed to herself. As it filled up, She wandered over to the wall that separated her apartment from the one next to her. Glairing at the wall, she picked up the pictures that littered the ground along it. It could have been worse. Last time she ended up having to repair a small crack in it. She lifted up the pictures and set them back on their rightful place on her wall. Turning back to the sink she lifted up the beaker that was now brimming with water and carried it back to her roses. After tending to them, she flopped down on the couch. As if on cue, the pictures dropped back down to the floor. 

"That's it!"  She muttered to herself.

Getting out of her chair she whipped open her door and stomped down to the next apartment over. Banging loudly on the door of her neighbors, she hollered through the wood at its occupants.

**~~~***~~~**

The rain was beating down heavily outside against the small balcony. In a mesmeric rhythm all its own. Bakura leaned against the glass, running his fingers along the edge of his pocketknife as he listened intently to its hollow melody until a knocking, no, banging at his door interrupted his thoughts.

"God damn it" He hissed at the door.

He knew exactly who it was. And wasn't about to move to do anything about it. It was that stupid girl next door yelling at him to stop being so destructive to the wall. It was the same old routine every day he and Ryou had a fight. Something had always gotten broken. And every time it did, she came raping at his door. She pounded for a few minutes longer before she finally gave up and returned to her room.

Bakura ran the dull edge of his knife down the window, following the rain as it ran down the glass. Until his knife came to a place where the window became distorted and cracked. He glanced at it momentarily. 

He made a mental note to tell Ryou to get it fixed. Or at least put something over it. Although he did like the way the wind felt as it creped passed the broken glass. He smiled at it. He wasn't sure why, but he felt some sort of sickening pride over it. He had put very little effort into the shove, and made quite a nice piece of damage. If he did say so himself. Then again, Ryou had a pretty hard head… 

"Bah!" he growled to himself.

He waited long into the night. But Ryou didn't return. This didn't surprise him. They fought often, but this particular fight had been a little more, how shall we say… aggressive? 

His hikari probably wouldn't come home tonight. He was surprised he could even get up, let alone flee. He was so sick of him. Day in and day out, all he saw, all he knew was him. All he saw in him was weakness, all he knew of him, was that he didn't belong. Everyday, he died a little more, every day; He killed him a little more. Everyday, Ryou cried a little more. Bakura new that soon, the crying would stop. Ryou wouldn't wake him in the middle of the night. The gods of the underworld would see to that. Though he would miss the sound of his screaming, the feel of his struggling and the taste of his blood when it was shed.

Bakura smiled, in spite of himself. He would miss the notion, yes. But he wasn't sure if he would miss the boy. 

"There will always be another, when he's gone…" he chuckled to himself. "Always another…"

Bakura turned away from the window and let his eyes drift to the still damp bloodstains scattered across the floor. He cursed to himself. What if someone saw those? He made a mental note to be tidier next time. 

Perhaps Ryou was right. Maybe he was done… Bakura pondered this for a while… It had been 7 years. The boy never had the chance to begin life… Ryou was getting older, and stronger… He new that everyday Bakura drew his knife; he pushed him a little farther. Ryou had actually tried to stab Bakura in one of their fights, after He had taken him down… The boy craved freedom. And if he wasn't careful, he may loose control over the boy, no. Man. Ryou was a man now…perhaps it was time to end it before it can begin. 

Bakura wiped the blood off the knife, tasting it briefly as he looked for something a lilt more sharp for his task…

**~~~***~~~**

Ryou awoke slowly from a painful sleep. He turned over slowly and opened his eyes. No light came to great him when he did so, as he expected. It was never light out when he woke up. It was never warm. There was never anything, anyone ready to greet him as he returned to the conscious world. 

He smiled to himself subconsciously. It was comforting that he could count on something, even if it was, in reality, nothing at all. 

He pulled himself up with his arms. They burned. Everything burned. It always did. He was still in the park, fallen in the blue rose bushes in the gardens. The thorns scraped at his open wounds, making him wince. He gave himself a moment to let his eyes adjust to the light, or lack of it. He was scarcely aware of the frost collecting in his garments, soaking them through. He didn't notice the rain start to fall. He didn't see the tree tops bend submissively to the wind, or hear the footsteps approaching… 

Lol, I know it was short, but it's more of an intro then a chapter. I hope to get the next chapter u as soon as I can…


	2. Draped in night’s veil

Disclaimer: (insert common sense of what is ALWAYS in this part of a fic)

Okay. Would you know it? Chapter 2. Huh. Lol! Well, Id just likes to state now. Although I do have an OC or 2, they are not in anyway overly important or based upon yet. I just like to add a few to glue things together or give the effect of other things in the world. I do have one OC that I do favor, Iv written a lot of stories about her, but I'm not sure if I'll ever publish em, too many OC fics floating around…

**~Chapter 2**

      Draped in night's veil 

Budgie wandered past the nearby game shop. She stopped just short of the steps that led up to the door. Looking around, she wandered along side of it, tapping on the windows.

"Huh!" She grunted to herself  "He should be home..."

Glancing at her watch, she sighed.  It about 2 in morning, why wasn't anyone there? She frowned. 

"He told be to come by…" She sighed. "Figures… Just like every other guy."

She flipped her hair back and trudged back for her apartment. The sky glared grays at her. Threatening to catch the girl in one of its random showers, as it had so many times before. Pulling her jacket around her tighter, she set off back for home. 

"Stupid guys…" She hissed under her breath. "The annoying albino next door is around more often then the boys I like…"

**~~~***~~~**

Ryou struggled to his knees and he searched his surroundings. 

"Why did I run?" He whispered to himself. He voice was raspy, it hurt to breath, let alone speak. He bit his bottom lip as he reached out for something to hold onto for support. Blindly he reached forward, only to have his hands ripped at by a field of thorns.

"Ah!" he cried, whipping his hand back. Though it was little more then a whisper. He stared at his surroundings… he was resting in a bed of roses. The ones at his sides where a soft baby blue, the ones pressed up against him and at his feet where a dark crimson, rimmed in purple.

'What an odd color for a flower…' he thought, reacting out a quivering hand to tough the pedals. He ran his finger down the silky flowers, leaving a trail of blue behind his finger.

'What the…'

He ran the rest of his had over the flower, leaving blue pedals behind. He lifted his hand away and stared at it. A thick, crimson liquid stained his fingers and hand.

'Oh…' he thought, almost blacking out as he wiped his hands off on his jeans. 'I have to get somewhere…'

He fell backwards as he began so stand up. 'Damn it…' he thought, fighting unconsciousness. His chest tightened as he heard something, someone approaching.

'What if…' he tried to will himself invisible. 'If Bakura…. SHIT!'  

What would Bakura think if he found him like this, hiding in the roses? He couldn't hide from him… he had the ring… 'Why did I fight back?' The only think that had kept Ryou alive to this point was his obedience… But now…

He saw a shadow from the corner of his eye and held his breath. There was such little lighting; it was hard to make out the man's features. 'Perhaps, he will just pass me by this time… ' He prayed, to whoever might be listening. A knot in his throat and a short coughing fit shattered yet another hope. 

The man turned sharply towards Ryou. Letting what little light the trees above filtered from the moon accent his outline. He had long hair, draped around his shoulders and swaying in the mild breeze. Probably about the length of Ryou's hair, give or take an inch or two. It was too dark to tall for sure. The silver light made out dark, slender eyes and well defined cheekbones and chin. Something shiny and serrated glinted in the faint light as he moved.

The dark figure made a slow b-line for Ryou.

'Oh shit…'

**~~~***~~~**

Bakura made his way down the street towards the city park. He would surly find his hikari there. He kept a death-lock view of the trees he spotted above the roofs of the houses and shops. He let his glare shift to Budgie as she wandered past him, heading for the apartment complexes. 

"Stupid neighbor girl" he spat after she had past.

He smiled inwardly to himself as he crossed the road and into the park. The gravel on the road kicked up at him as he sped up, down the hill towards the garden areas. He glared at the daffodils, which seemed to stair up at him in a taunting way. But noticed something strange about them. He kneeled down and grinned. Blood. Ryou had been through here. He was close, very close…sure, he could use the ring to find him, but he always enjoyed the thrill of a hunt, and the moist autumn air. 

He got up and turned his attention to the rose gardens across the fields…

**~~~***~~~**

A young man wandered down through the park, ignoring the dew and frost on the grass that collected at the bottom of his jeans as he trudged though. Insomnia had set in as he was preparing to go to bed. There was something in the back of his mind that itched, and he didn't know what it was. He had forgotten something, and couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't bother to pull back his hair or put down the grapefruit spoon he had been eating with; or even grab a warm jacket, he just needed the air. Pulling gently on one of his dark locks, Otogi continued down the path into the gardens.

He inhaled the night air slowly. He enjoyed the sent of roses in the park, blending in with the soft fragrances of the other flowers. It was good for clearing you mind, and smells often sparked his memory. What had he forgot… 

A sudden hacking noise from a near by rose bush made him jump. He wheeled around and tried to make out what could have made the noise in the bushes. He approached slowly, holding his spoon out, ready to defend himself from what he would find in the bushes.

He pulled the roses aside and almost fell backwards. He gathered himself up and leaned forward, dropping the spoon.

"Ryou?"

**~~~***~~~**

Okay, the end of chapter 2, YAYFEST! Sorry it took me so long to post, my look up explains why. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R, with whatever, I even take flames. Something to go on. Oh, and to clear up any confusion; incase you couldn't fit the pieces together; Budgie is the neighbor girl in the first chapter. I like tying things together with her. Eheh…  


	3. Demon from the dust

Disclaimer. Oh god, do I really have to write one of these each chapter? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own any of its characters. I just own MINE! MWAHHAHAH! Erm… Eheh… Yah… So go ahead and read. Sorry these are short, and sorry these all have cliffhangers. I'm just like that… EVIL!

The beginning of this chapter is basically to introduce the "bigger" problem. I wanted to add a bunch of different pieces to the story, so I'm going to add another here! 

Onward Fic!

**~Chapter 3**

      **Demon From The Dust******

"The scale, is tilting dangerously"

"I feel it also"

"Perhaps it is time"

"I don't think so"

"It is not your say… You are our messenger, this is your job"

"I feel their calling, I don't need you to tell me"

"So go"

Shadi turned away from the mirror, fingering the large golden ankh that seemed to weigh him down, a little more then usual. He let his gaze wander to the scale, if it where a normal scale, it probably would have fallen over. The feather on the other end lay motionless against the gently breeze that wafted in from the chamber door. HE hadn't lay any hearts on the scale, why was it doing this? Alas, it wasn't his place to question.

'I pray you are not led astray….' He thought to himself as he ran a line of sand along the stone that the scale rested upon. And so began the ritual.

 (A/N: for those unfamiliar, the sennen scale measures the amount of sin in a person's heart. Their heart is placed on one end, and the 'feather of truth' on the other; if the person's heart weighs more then the feather, then they are full of sin and a creature will rise from the abyss to devour them.

I will write a diff piece on that later. This was an actual item used by a goddess, except it was an ostrich feather.  If you're really curious, then e-mail me if you want more on that until I get the other piece up!)

~~~***~~~

'…Where have the days gone? …Where have the days of my consciousness fled? It was you who sealed them away… Wasn't it? The earthly realm, it burns… what's that, that burns my eyes? Why are you here for me… again?'

Golden eyes cut through the darkness that enveloped her.

'What is this… this… THING shifting in the shadows? How dare they… I am no human creature! Why have I been given such a body? I am the punisher, not the punished!'

 Dark bloody red hair glistened in the shadows around her. Her defined cheekbones and chin where accented by her demonically colored eyes, eyes few lived to remember. Ammut had awoken. And Shadi was worried…

"What is this treachery!?!" She screamed "Where is my body!?!" She wheeled around to Shadi. "Who do you think you are? Do you enjoy dancing with death? I'd be happy to send you to…"

"Stop!" Shadi cut in.

"How dare you! Do you dare provoke a demon's wrath!?"

"I am Shadi"

"I know what they call you!" She spat. "I was there when you received Maát's scale. I want to know what the meaning of this body is!" 

Shadi smiled at the demon. He wondered if her human body could withstand her rage… The idea of her bursting into a thousand pieces did humor him, but this was not the time or the place.

"I have brought you in this form because I fear you will not be able to do this in you original state…" 

Ammut glared at him. "I know why I'm here. But I don't see why I can't just go claim those who weigh down the feather!"

"It's not like that anymore… You cannot just walk out there and devour someone anymore." Shadi turned his back to Maát's creature. 

"Why should I listen to you? You're just another pathetic, disgusting human creature! You have no place in my presence! NOR will you ever find one!" She spat.

Shadi stepped backwards and slowly locked the door to the hidden chamber. He watched cautiously as she pulled herself to a standing position. She dug her nails into the stone at her back for support and glared. "I don't have to do a thing you say…"

She knew she was wrong. The scale was his, and so was she… 

Shadi shifted his weight from one foot to another. He decided to go fetch her some cloths. She was cold, and shivering. He knew it, not that she would ever admit to it mind you. 

"What are those?" She snarled as he returned with a shirt and jeans.

"These…" He sighed. "Are cloths."

She eyes them with discontent. There was no way she would be found in those! What was he thinking!? Better yet, what WASN'T he thinking?

Shadi noticed her displease reaction to the garments he offered. It became evident when she tried to rip them apart. Luckily, jean doesn't tare that easily. She hurled them at the opposite wall and began to pout.

'Oh Ra…' Shadi though. 'You have a long day set for me, don't you?'

~~~***~~~

Budgie fumbled with the keys to her apartment. Her hands where cold from the rain and it was hard to work with small objects with numb hands. She smiled slightly with the approving Click of the lock as it agreed to let her in. She threw her jacket across the back of a near by chair and herself on a near by couch. She kicked her shoes of and left them where they dropped on the floor at the foot of her bed.

She snatched up the remote control from the coffee table positioned conveniently beside the sofa and began to surf for something interesting among the endless, streaming channels of her television set. When she found nothing she threw her remote angrily at the floor. The channel she gave up on was a new channel and she frowned at the annoying voice of the news lady as she began to interview local police about a strange attempt on some guy's life. She picked up the remote to change the channel when she noticed the batteries fell out. She tried to cram them back in as fast as she could.

"Local officials claim the attacker is a young dark male, late teens…" The screen hummed. "Who, when confronted, clamed that he was only doing his jab, and that blood would be spilled on judgment from his goddess…"

Budgie snapped her attention to the TV. "What the hell?"

~~~***~~~

"Ryou… what's happed to you?" Otogi bent kneeled down by his friend, ignoring the violent protest of the thorns as he did so.

Ryou looked up at his friend, letting the corner of his lips curl into a smile. The notion was not returned by Ryuugi. Ryou let his gaze fall back to the flowerbed and slowly drew in a breath. It was harder then he thought, or it should be…. Otogi took this as a bad sign and his mind began to race. His friend needed help! NOW! Ryou looked up at him and let his smile, (or his attempt at one) fade.

"It looks worse then it really is…" He coughed.

Otogi glared at him. This was not the time for one if Ryou's fronts. He wasn't blind; he could see the gash across Ryou, and his sharp, scarce breaths. He knew he needed to get help. He needed medical attention. But he couldn't just leave Ryou here to get it… What if something happened to him? He considered lifting him up… 

'I'm pretty strong, I might be able to carry him…' he frowned. 'But I doubt I would make it too far…' He wiped the water away from his face. The rain was pouring down now, and bad it hard to see, or concentrate. It was like ice, running down his neck and shirt, clinging to him as if for dear life. Otogi shivered. The color lacing the flowers was now rinsed away, soaking onto Ryou's clothing.

He pulled his sleeve up over his hand, whipped the water away from Ryou's face and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Poor guy…" His face was like ice. They both needed out of the rain, ASAP.  

The rain got stronger still. He bent over Ryou as an attempt to shield him from the rain. Though he couldn't begin to prepare to shield him from what was coming for him down the path….

~~~***~~~

Bakura rung the water from his hair as he stomped down the path. Damn this rain! It was washing away his trail! He glared at the skies. He snorted, it didn't make him feel any better, but it was his attempt to show the gods he was not at all pleased with this! 

His keen ears barely picked up a faint sound from the near by rose bushes. It sounded like a voice. He stopped walking momentarily to listen. Was it just the rain, mimicking the melody of a human's voice, or was he close? Very close?

"Poor guy…" 

Bakura's lips curled into a twisted smile… 

"Bingo!"

~~~***~~~

There, now that that's out of the way, I can get this story rolling! MWAHAHAH! Sorry again about the cliffhanger, actually, I'm NOT! Lol. I will conclude the park scene next chapter… If I get enough reviews. I need to know if this is worth continuing. If not, I'm not going to waist my time on the rest of the story. Until then…


	4. Darker Stains

Ello, It's me, once again. With another chapter for you to read, enjoy/hate or whatever. Once again, I apologize for the shortness and the time it took me to finally post it. I have a lot of schoolwork and art o finish up. Oh looky, it's starting to go somewhere! * Gasp! * This will not be an overly short fic, so don't expect everything to happen at once, I should get to the real point in the next to chapters, its kinda complex, so yah. 

~~~***~~~

**~Chapter 3**

      **Darker Stains **

Bakura picked up his pace. Despite the rain, he was now in a better mood. At least he wouldn't have to really search anymore. He flipped his blade around in his hand as the rose gardens came into view. His smile broadened when he heard Ryou's voice, but faded again when he saw a dark figure leaning over him. 

"What the hell?" he exhaled. "Who'd be in the park at this time of night?" He blinked a moment. "Besides homeless and crazy people…"

He snapped back to attention. The way that guy was hovering over Ryou, did not look good.

~~~***~~~

Otogi leaned closer to Ryou, He didn't want to touch, or move the boy in fear he may hurt him more. But he couldn't leave him out here, not like this. He felt a wave of ice shoot down his back. He couldn't stay out here like this either. He could only hope that some one would come by and help. But the chances of that where slim to nothing. The only people out here at a time like this where the homeless and the crazy.

As if to confirm this, Bakura came trudging angrily down the path…

~~~***~~~

"Stay still."

"OWW!"

"I said stay still!"

"You're pulling my hair!"

"Then stop moving"

"Hair is a stupid humanly accessory that I don't need!"

Shadi leaned back on his heals and sighed. He didn't need this kind of stress. Really he didn't. And trying to make a demon messenger look like a normal human girl was just… What was the word? GAH! Yah, that's it…

"Stop fumbling with the comb and sheer me!"  Ammut bellowed. 

Shadi just stared at her and her … odd… use of words. 

"Do you have sand in your ears? Useless pawn!" She spat.

"…"

Ammut reached back behind her and grabbed the comb, snapping it in half she stuffed it down Shadi's robe.  "Stupid human! It isn't a wonder of mine why the gods made such a creature mortal, for that I am thankful. Though I do ponder why, no… HOW you haven't wiped yourselves out yet"

"…"

 "I tire of your idle presence! Go fetch me something to drink!"

Shadi got up to fetch the girl some water. He closed the door cautiously behind him and padded down the halls. Halfway down the hall, he let out a breath and frowned. He began fishing for the bits of comb muttering to himself as he did so. He found one half and stared blankly at it. His trance was broken by a bark from the chamber he had left.

"HUMAN!"

Shadi gave up on the other half of the comb and continued down the hall.

~~~***~~~

Yugi let out a sharp yelp as he fell from his bed. He winced and scanned for the clock on his nightstand. Frowning, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes… He heard a loud "thud from the guest room 3 doors down from his and footsteps hustling down the hall. Yami busted into Yugi's room and panted.

"What was that!?! Are you ok!?!"

The sight of his darker half in the flesh startled him. He just stared blankly at the spirit in front of him, unsure what to say.

"Yugi?" Yami asked again.

"Huh? Oh eheh… I just fell outa bed, no biggie…" Yugi put on his happy-to-be-here-right-now smile to confirm his ok-ness. "I'm ok, really!"

Yami raised an eyebrow and wandered off, muttering something in Egyptian. 

Yugi watched his yami leave and leaned back against the bed, letting his smile fade. "I'm ok…" he whispered to himself for reassurance. "I'm ok…" But the fact of the matter was, he wasn't. What would make him dream something like that? He could never hurt his yami…. Could he? "I'm ok…"  he felt something warm and sticky against his hand as he let it drop to his side. 'what the…' He lifted his hand back up. Blood trickle through his fingers and down the back of his hand. Shock, and something less settling ran though him as he stared at his open hand… The Sennen Tauk rested in his grip…the edges of the upturned metal dug into the balls of his had with the force of his former grip.

"oh god…"

(A/N: I'm not going to tell you what he dreamed just yet, the only clues you get for now is what he thinks about and mentions. I'll get to the dream(s) later MWAHAHH! Er, yah… I'll continue now…)

~~~***~~~

Ammut continued to sit in the dark, dank room wearing nothing but a frown and a pair of jeans. Since the pants had won the fight and drove her to exhaustion, she gave them the 'honor' of being able to be seen in her presence. But it was cold now… Very cold… She glared at her bare arms.

"Why do humans have so much fur on their head and not on the rest of them!?!" She cursed, picking up the bits of hair she had managed to 'liberate' herself from and sprinkled them on her arms. When they slid from her limbs and floated to the floor, she got up. She had torn the shirt that Shadi had given her to shreds, but surly there had to be another one around… Right?  

~~~***~~~

Shadi wandered through the kitchen, looking for some sort of plastic cup. He was afraid of what might happen when she broke the glass one and found out that broken glass is sharp. Finding nothing but glass he sighed, maybe he had a bowl or something… This was difficult. 

He began to get frustrated and flip though cupboards more rapidly; something plastic… he HAD to have something plastic! He was so intent on finding the item that he didn't notice the young redheaded girl sneak past him to the door in one of his robes…

~~~***~~~

Ryou had slipped into some sort of unconscious consciousness and wasn't too sure what was going on… He opened his eyes slightly when he felt a hand on his face. It was like ice and it made him jump slightly.  He could see Otogi try and fake a smile, but fail miserably. Ryou tried to do the same, and failed as well. He was cold; it was too cold…

~~~***~~~

Otogi tried to fake a smile when he saw Ryou open his eyes, but the cold seemed to paralyze him. He could hardly feel his hands anymore; he couldn't feel much of anything anymore, and what he could feel, burned. What was he going to do? He was sure that they had learned what to do in this situation in school, but he didn't remember any of it. Isn't it funny how that always works? Yah know and ace a test on it but as soon as you need it, it's gone. Then something clicked. If you leave him here, he WILL die, if you carry him off, he MIGHT die. Otogi made up his mind. Carefully sliding one hand under Ryou's back, he sat him up. That task alone seemed hard enough. Otogi coughed a bit and spat up some phlegm beside him. He cleared his throat and shifted the boy around in his arms.  

~~~***~~~

Bakura silently made his way over to the boy hovering over his hikari. Placing his had gently on Otogi's shoulder he whipped him backwards with break neck force, causing him to drop the other boy. Otogi took a moment to let what was happening sink in… A moment too late. Bakura grabbed the collar of the boy's sweater and rammed him against a nearby tree.

Otogi gasped for air as he slid down the tree into the thorns at his feet. He was frozen, numb, windless and with the new paralysis of the sum of the three, he was completely at the mercy of the spirit of the sennen ring.

Bakura let his sneer dissolve into a maniacal grin. Unsheathing the knife of his switchblade he nudged Otogi with his foot. Pressing the blade to the boy's collarbone he waited until he could see the sweater around the area if the blade darken. He knelt down beside him and pressed harder, moving the blade up along the bone and under his neck. 

Bakura ran his tongue over his slightly oversized canine teeth, like a wolf about to sink them into his prey.

"Good night little dragon" 

~~~***~~~

Dundun daaaaa! For all those who don't get the last part, Ryuugi means little dragon as well. R&R is always nice, and good incentive to write more.


	5. Remember That Guy You Killed?

OMG! So many review all at once! * Glomps reader* and look! You're still here too! OK, because I'm tired of interrupting the fic with AN ever 5 paragraphs, I'm just going to number some things that may need explanations and you can look em up at the bottom! Ok? GOOD!

BAHA! Er, yah… Fic:

**~Chapter 5**

**           Remember That Guy You Killed?**

Ammut glided through the streets along the rooftops. She liked the way the wind felt in her hair and the rain tasted on her tongue. She smiled ear-to-ear letting the flashing lights of the city dance along her mind long after her eyes had strayed to the tangled branches and weaving floral seas of the shadowed park. 

There was something in the air that night that captivated her inner senses. It lingered in the rain and the residue it left as an icy token of its presence before cascading down her bare skin. She let the rain drain down her darkened cheeks and onto her lips, breaking the tension of the glass beads with her tongue. The taste was familiar and sweet; her memories welcomed the flavor with anticipation and by name… Fear. 

She slid down the roofing of the last building in the sequence. She missed the way the bittersweet emotion tasted in the back of her mouth and mind. She wanted more. Mindful of the muddy puddles at her feet and any chance she might be seen, she griped the edges of the robe in her fingers and slinked into the park without a shadow to betray her.

She wandered along the side of the path, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth in thought. Perhaps earth wasn't so bad these days, or at least not here. She was free to roam where she wished, and feed when she desired. The long winding path led her to the gardens. Here, somewhere here… This is where she felt it, so this is surly where she will find it.

~~~***~~~

With a submissive sigh, Shadi shuffled back into the wall behind him. He had nothing plastic that he could give to the demon. NOTHING! He wondered if she would accept water from a pail of some sort… It was worth a shot. 

He gathered himself up and headed towards the closet. He dug the umbrella out from the back and fumbled around with the snap that bound it together. A strong, damp wind from his left managed to draw his attention from his task; to the open door from witch it came.

Twitch… 

~~~***~~~

Peering around the branch of a conveniently placed sakura tree, she confirmed her source. A man was hovering over what seemed to be a smaller boy, with a blade to his collarbone.

'This should be fun!' she beamed, opening her senses to the wind and breathed in. Something lurid strung in the breeze took her by surprise. 

'What was that!?!' She leaned closer, squinting for a better view. 'that pendant…' Unconsciously, she stepped out from behind the tree and towards the man with the silver hair. 'sennen ring…he's the first…'

~~~***~~~

"Good night little dragon"

Otogi shut his eyes and inhaled sharply in preparation for the impending blow. But it never came… He opened his eyes and Bakura was gone. He looked around furiously for his assailant while scrambling to his feet. 

'Never mind that!' He stumbled over to Ryou and quickly pulled his arm around his neck with one hand and slid the other under his back. Ryou blinked a moment but didn't squirm. Ryuugi freed his hand of Ryou's hand and hooked it under the smaller boy's knees. 

"Ryou!" he whispered into his ear. "I'm taking you away, can you hang on?"

Ryou didn't respond. He closed his eyes and made an effort to hold onto the neck of Otogi's sweater. That was enough of an agreement for Ryuugi. He got up and backed into the tree again, adjusting Ryou in his arms to find a more comfortable weight distribution. 

"You're heavier then you look," He grunted as he began down the path towards his house.

~~~***~~~

Bakura hurriedly picked himself off the ground. He rubbed the back of his head as he trailed the path of crushed flowers and shrubs marking his rather violent decent down the hill with his eyes. 

"Quite a fall, wasn't it?"

Bakura spun around at the sound a new voice, coming face to face with Maát's demon. Taken back be the sudden, and rather unexpected visitor, he just stared. 

"What? You didn't think you'd ever be caught?" She leaned forward slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura snarled. He was in no mood to play this game. "What do you want!?" Make it fast and I may let you live!

"YOU may let ME live? HAH! Don't humor me, I'm not in the mood…." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you even want with me?"

"Sinner"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's my excuse for executing you, though I won't secret my true intentions for you…"

"I don't even know you…"

"Remember Karimu? [1]"

"…" 

"You're going down!" Leaving no more room for conversation she lunged at Bakura…

~~~***~~~

Yami shut the door slowly behind him as he shuffled into his room; careful not to disturb the serine atmosphere he left behind when he darted down the hall. He walked over to the desk pressed into the wall under the window where he left the puzzle and traced over the markings with his index finger. "liar…" 

~~~***~~~

Otogi stumbled down the street as quickly as he could, making sure no one would see him. His house wasn't more then a block away, but it felt like he was walking to Russia. He panted heavily and fell against the closes lamppost. He shuffled down so that he was sitting, readjusting the unconscious boy in his arms. His legs just wouldn't move anymore. He shut his eyes tightly and willed it all to go away. He opened his eyes when he felt Ryou stir. With one hand he pulled his stray locks from his face and wiped the rain from his eyes. Now was not the time to let die. One more block… Just one more…

~~~***~~~

The rain came to call upon Budgie's dreams and bring them to an end. Not that that mattered really, it was a pretty empty dream, or at least that's what she would have said, if she should remember what it was… She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tolled off the couch. She would have cared, but that would have required effort. 

"Ow…" She mumbled into the carpet. 

She listened to the rain on the deck. "What do you want?" She got up and stumbled to the glass door. "Stupid rain!" She muttered, opening the door and stepping onto the patio to retrieve her plants. "If you had legs, you could come in yourself… And not have to bother me about it!" 

"Mmm?" came a voice from behind her.

"AH!" She screamed, spinning around to the intruder.

"And they say I'M crazy…"

"Who…who are… Who are you? WHO ARE YOU GET OUT!" She yelled. 

"Shhh! I'm not going to hurt you… I'm just passing through!" Replied the figure. Budgie grabbed the spade sitting beside the troth of blue roses she had lining the dark railing of the balcony.

"We'll I'm going to hurt you!" She screamed, trusting the spade towards his gut. He caught it by the blade's edge, slicing the webbing between his thumb and his forefinger clean in half.  

"Hey!" He cried! "Simmer! I just want through!"

"Sucks to be you then!" She snarled, taking a shot at his neck. He yelped and jumped to the side, hitting the railing in the process. He grimaced and wavered back to the wall, completely cornered. Hurriedly, he reached into his pocked and polled out what looked to be a pocketknife. Budgie shrieked, whipped the spade at him and fled into the apartment slamming the door shut behind her. The news broadcast replaying in her mind… She ripped the drapes closed and scrambled into the hallway, banging furiously on Ryou's door.

[1] In the past (ref to manga) Karimu was the priest who originally had the sennen scales.

Bebebebe! This is sh0rt, but I'm putting it up anyways to let you all know I Haven't forgotten! Lol, I know that took FOREVER to get up, but I just assumed the lack of reviews meant no one read, but I guess I was wrong. I've read every one of em and love all the input. Ah! ***** Points * my friend has informed me that Ammut is no longer an OC! That's right, she's in the manga now , they call her Ammit or something, I guess that makes this story AU now?

Reviewers (I figure if I keep getting reviews, I should make one of these ne?)

Yami Maleci: I love OTOGI too! And I'll murder him if I see fit! * Grin*

Nix Entente: yes… hurting things IS fun!

Allenby: will do!

CaRoLyN CsOhJv: your reviews seem like threats to me! If you don't like how I write or how frequent I can get it up, then that's YOUR call, not mine Hun. I cater to no one! 

li li: lol! Ok!

neko-mimi: bites thumb, will do!

Effera: when I write it, id doesn't break up, but when I make it a format ff.net can use, it does that weird spacey thing…

Kaiba-Corparations: am doing

Fang Lirui : yah… J

Aithril the Elf-Maiden: Bakura: I'll kill who I see fit peon!

Those are all the reviews for chappy 5 J they inspired me to keep going.


	6. Of Demons, Spirits and Old Acquaintances

Ai! I've been in summer school for what seems like forever, right after the normal school year, so I haven't really had time for this fic… But now normal school is in session and I'd like to work on this fic a little more, assuming people are still reading it. If not, I have other thinks that require my attention. I took my time writing and posting it, since I don't get too many reviews, so I assumed not too many people would notice.

I'm thinking of making this into a Doujinshi, at the request of my sister, but that would requite much time… * thinks* Anyhow! I'm going to actually try to get somewhere this chapter * wills it to go somewhere* 

Sorry for the jumping around a lot, it can get confusing, but it will all tie in together eventually and there will be no need for it!

Erm, * turns on record we've all heard a million times* Khaaah! "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh blablabla…"

Moving on…

**~Chapter 6**

**          Of Demons, Spirits and Old Acquaintances **

It was dark, dark and cold. Damn the furless human body. Unavailing creatures they are, expendable pieces of filth. Ammut pushed herself to her elbows and let her eyes wander the cell until they fell upon Shadi. His robes cast amorphous shadows upon the room, rejecting the light of the flame set behind him. Ammut pulled herself upright to face her intruder, though her eyes made out but silhouette, her unnoted senses where well aware he was watching her. 

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered.

"Done what human?" She groaned, lying back down, she was sure it was he who caused her to stir.  She knew what it was, but figured she's take all the chances to drive him mad that she could get.

When he didn't reply, she shut her eyes again. 

"Why did you do it?" Shadi spoke up.

Ammut wrinkled her nose arrogantly and picked at the tiles beneath her with her nail. "Why not? You brought me here to take the sinned, don't ask stupid questions!"

Shadi sighed and straitened up. "You can't just leave the house, you have to have my consent!" Ammut rolled her eyes. Shadi stood up and glared down at her. "His hikari was in the aria as well! There could have been dire consequences! The 'higher ups" did NOT tear apart their dual souls only to have them both destroyed anyway! What if you did attack him? Hm? What if he stole his Hikari's body at the last moment and you killed them both!?!"

Ammut smiled and nibbled at the gravel that found itself under her nail. "What If in deed."

~~~***~~~**Four Days Later:**

Ryou bolted to an upright position, panting heavily, his dizzy spell had other plans as it pulled him back down into the sheets. He blinked for a bit, clearing his head and bunching the covers on the bed into his fist. 'Wha…? Where the hell…?' He pushed himself onto his side and glanced around the room. The walls where decked in dark posters of creatures and beings he couldn't make out, hung over a large shelf sporting a random assortment of awards, rocks, figurines and other collectables. There was a large widow with a set in desk on the wall. The spacing between the blinds suggested that dawn was ready to make its entrance, flooding the room with indecisive hues of reds and golds.

Ryou dropped his gaze to the figure next to him, asleep on top of the covers.

"Otogi?" Ryou whispered.

The boy next to him didn't stir, so Ryou didn't farther his attempts to disturb him. He sniffed and looked past him to a chair, where a jacket lay across the back of it to dry. He smiled warily; he would have to thank Otogi when he woke up. Ryou nodded back to sleep, leaving his thoughts on the pillow. 

~~~***~~~

Yami yawned and glowered at the door. The night had not been good to him the past few days, threatening figures wandered in the back of his mind, egging incomprehensible words of derelict events looming in his shadowed past, or perhaps this time… his future? He grunted and sat up. The hall light seeped through the crack between the door and the floor. 

"What the…?"

He slid out of bed, rubbing the back of his neck and snatched up his housecoat. It was too cold for his t-shirt and boxers, something that he never could get use to. He struggled to pull it on with his numb fingers and slowly crept to the door. After much hassle, and a bit of inward swearing, he managed to command the door to open. He snuck down the stares and poked his head around the corner into the kitchen, trying to ignore the chill that ran through his body. He blinked a few times and stepped around the corner.

"Yugi?"

Yami wandered over to the sleeping boy sitting at the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes and nudged Yugi gently. "Yugi, come on, let's go to bed…"

Yugi mumbled incoherently and looked up at Yami absently. Yami jumped back when he saw his hikari's face. Blood smeared across his cheek and brow, ran down his arm and to his hand. 

"Yugi! What happened!?! Are you ok!?!"

"Mmm, what Yami? Yah…"

Yami quickly knelt down and took Yugi's hand, facing the palm upward. "what happened!?!" Yami diverted his gaze to the Sennen Tauk on the table, and felt something other then the chill of the morning air run up his spine. "Yugi… what did you see?"

Yugi stared blankly at him for a moment, and quickly looked away, shutting his eyes. He could feel himself about to cry, but wouldn't permit the tears to manifest in his eyes. Yami could feel something jerking at him internally, but decided against asking farther questions. Instead he ventured to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kid and tend to Yugi's hand. Yugi wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve and smiled faintly at his yami. He was tired, stressed and rather run down. He shut his eyes and let Yami dress his hand as he wiped the Sennen Tauk clean on his sleeve with his free hand.

"You shouldn't be up this early, you have to be up to run the shop, you can't do that if you're asleep at the desk." Yami said, making the final touches on Yugi's hand.

Yugi stared up at him blankly and nodded. "Sorry Yami…"

"Don't apologize to me, Yugi" The former Pharaoh sighed. "You're only punishing yourself," Yami hesitated slightly, the statement was untrue, it hurt him too, but he wasn't about to tell Yugi this, he had his own burdens to bare many of witch derived directly from is intrusion into Yugi's life. Which he was greatly sorry for, he hadn't proved the best protector to the boy, and wished somehow he could take better care of him. It wasn't fair; it was never fair. 

Yugi slowly laid his head back onto the table and sighed.

"Please go back to bed Yugi…"

Yugi didn't move. Yami ran his hand up Yugi's arm and nudged his shoulder slightly. "Yugi?"

Nothing.

Yami's eyes softened from concern to understanding. He wouldn't make Yugi tell him, and he wouldn't go into soul room. If he was suppose to know, he would know. He would have to be satisfied with the fact that Yugi said he was all right. Yami slowly pulled Yugi's shoulder into him and placed his arm around the boy's back. With his other arm, he slid Yugi off the chair. Yami quietly carried Yugi up the stairs and into his room.

~~~***~~~

**beem puum!..**  _Kaaack_! "this is your caption speaking! We will be arriving in Domino shortly, if you look to the left of the plane…" Malik opened his eyes lazily and glanced out the window.

'I'm sure the city lights would be devastatingly beautiful if I had x-ray vision to see through the wing of the plane…'

He yawned into the window and watched the clouds slide along the wing. He let the outside blur and diverted his eyes to his reflection. He stared into his own amethyst eyes and sighed. He hated his eyes. He hated himself and everything he stood for. He hated how others hated him, and branded him as cold, cruel and misanthropic. 

'I don't hate man…Entirely'

Malik fell back against the backrest of his chair and did up his seat belt. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as the plane descended on the city of Domino.

'Though I can see why man hates me…'

~~~***~~~

Ammut glanced over her shoulder to see if her master was still waiting. He was gone. She sat up and stretched her arms. Something dark and curious surged through her mind and tickled her nose. 

'Hello… What's this I feel?'

She crawled towards the door and slid up the side of the wall. 

'I really shouldn't go… Shadi will yell…'

She wrinkled her nose

'AH! What do I care? Stupid, pathetic human!'

She stopped a moment and stared across the room towards the other wall.

'We use to make such a great team… Why did things have to go and change…?'

~~~***~~~

Malik followed the winding halls past customs. He tried to be polite as possible, but for whatever reason, the customs staff couldn't help but be suspicious and snarly towards him. Perhaps it was the odd golden stick with the blade he somehow smuggled onto the plane… Malik considered the use of his sennen rod, but decided against it, considering his quest in Japan was one of redemption, not more trouble. After wasting a ridiculous amount of time with airport security, Malik made his way out the arrivals door. He had e-mailed a few 'friends' about his arrival. He wrote a particularly long and sentimental letter to Ryou and Yugi. They responded with enthusiastic and understanding words, letting him know that they where happy he was coming. He was sure they where lying.

He almost fell over when two small children ran past him and jumped into their mother's arms, shouting exited notations of love and joy. To his left, a small group of collage friends where meeting their in town buddies for a ride and to hang out. A grandmother was telling her husband about her grandchildren as he helped her with her luggage. He watched until they left. He waited until the contents of the third plain after his where comfortable and happy with their loved ones, had come and gone. He waited until only a handful of people remained at the gate, the majority of them staff. He waited until one of the flight attendants wandered over and asked him if he needed anything. He shook his head and left the gate.

No one was coming for him.

~~~***~~~

Yami Bakura paced around the apartment. It had been four days, and his mind would not unwind. Was that Ammut he had just seen? Imposable! Ammut wasn't a human! She was a demon, and a hideous one at that… What was all that shit about Karimu? What made her think HE killed him?

"The bitch is just messed in the head…" He offered himself when he could come up with nothing else. But his curiosity was not satisfied, and his mind wandered father. 

He twisted his hair around his finger in deep contemplation. "AGH!" He whipped his hand away from his head to hit the wall, taking with it a small sum of hair. Growling, he flipped out his switchblade and raised it behind his own neck. He wound his long hair around his hand and wrist until it was cutting off the circulation to his fingers, and with the ready blade, began to saw off his hair.

When he was done, he slowly pulled his hand away from his head and stared at the detached tresses wound around his hand. He grinned in satisfaction and made his way over to the garbage can, only to trip over the local Hikari's backpack. Before proceeding to pummel Ryou's backpack, a knock came at the door. Perhaps Ryou had come back? It would be much more fun to pummel him.

He picked himself off the floor and pulled open the door. Standing in the hall before him, was the neighbor girl.

"Ayez eh [1]!?" He barked impatiently.

Budgie took a step back nervously. "na…nani?"

Bakura blinked. Stupid girl… "what do you want!?!"

Budgie fumbled with the longest strains of her uneven hair. "Um… I was wondering if perhaps Bakura-kun was home?"

Bakura growled impatiently. Ryou was not home. "go away." With that, he slammed the door in her face. He had more important things to deal with now… Like Ryou's back pack. He glared at the bag and began to advance on it, only to slip on a piece of paper that had liberated itself from Ryou's homework. He snorted and picked it up. Scribbled on it quickly and crudely was a date, Malik's name and a time.

"…"

~~~***~~~

Malik wandered through the dark, damp, unwelcoming streets alone. The streetlights above provided small spots of sympathetic illumination to keep him company on his journey; but no amount of light would lift the dark barrier in the back of his mind. Store clerks where closing up shop and making there way home to their waiting families. Malik sighed and stopped in the center of a spot of light, provided by the overhead lamp. Ryou had not come for him, leaving him with nowhere to go for the night. 

"This was a mistake…" He shivered and brought his hands up to rub his bare arms.

"The infallible Ishtar admitting to a mistake?" someone chimed from behind him. "Has hell frozen over since my last visit?"

Malik turned sharply to face a very amused Yami Bakura. 

"Wha…" Malik gawked at the spirit before him. 

Bakura smiled down at him. Perhaps he could be useful to him again, for solving his demon problem. Sure, it had failed last time, but they where dealing with much stronger forces then. This time, it was just a nut job demon looking for his life. And the Ishtar boy was resourceful when it came to demons and other matters of the like. Very resourceful. Not to mention the Egyptian looked absolutely pathetic, shivering in the chilled Japanese air. It had been a long time… He had grown. Malik no longer looked like the little boy Bakura remembered. It was kind of strange, seeing him again like this.

"You hungry?" Bakura asked casually.

Malik nodded a bit, still taken back by the sight of Bakura, here of all places.

"Good, so am I. I'm taking you to dinner."

~~~***~~~

[1] "Ayez eh" is Arabic for "what do you want"

Oh OOOOH! Looky, I FINALY finished this chapter! Chappy 7 should be an interesting one… he he… dinner… speaking of witch, I'm hungry… * wanders off in search of food *

Responses are always nice…


	7. Teaser

Aya!  Look what I have here, it's a small clip from the next chapter of this story, that I'm not sure when I can get up . Anyhow, I think this is called a teaser, and I thought it would be better then just a stupid A/N, am I wrong?

Well, just to let you know I am working, and I'm not dead… or am I… * shifty eyes *

BWAHAHH! 

Er… teaser:

___

"Day dreaming again Ishtar?" Bakura grinned, rather amused.

"Eh?" Malik blinked, collecting his thoughts. "I was just thinking…"

Again, Bakura smirked. "Careful, your mind is a dangerous thing."

Malik gave him a funny look, but decided against an argument. Especially one he knew he could not win.

"So…" Bakura smirked "How goes your whole underground mafia thing? Kill anyone or had any one killed lately?"

Malik snorted and decided to dismiss Bakura's last comment as a poor excuse for conversion.

 "I'm not in the business anymore." Malik retorted, and planned to leave it at that.

Bakura took the hint and sighed. He wasn't too sure what to talk about with the younger man. And he was even unsure of how to get him to help him. All past occurrences in account, Malik certainly wouldn't willingly offer his help to him and was too intelligent to be easily manipulated. He'd see through his small talk, and certainly right through him… Malik was smart, but he was sure, he was smarter still…

He smiled lightly. Bakura was never one to pass up a chalange…  
  
___

BWAHAHAH! Yah… Hope to hear from whoever's still reading this ^^. Reviews are always wonderful motivation. As soon as I get my stupid scanner to work, I'm scanning pics I drew for this!

~Takeru Yoshizuki


End file.
